Miracles Do Happen
by TerryGyimah
Summary: A.J. and Elizabeth's love story continues but will they be able to survive or will they fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Miracles Do Happen**

**Chapter 1 (Elizabeth's House)**

Elizabeth and A.J. are in the living room of Elizabeth's house as they are wondering just what A.J. is going to do now especially that he has lost ELQ to Tracy. Elizabeth then says "A.J. I know how much you must have loved ELQ but even though you may have lost ELQ you still have your son Michael...you still have me and we aren't going anywhere."

A.J. then said "I know that now but at the same time ELQ was my chance to prove myself worthy not just to this whole entire town but to prove myself to my family and to prove myself to you and Michael that I'm not a complete failure."

Elizabeth said "Alan Quartermaine, Jr. you are no failure you hear me...and besides if you are that eager to prove yourself to everyone the way you go about doing that is to continue being the same man that I fell in love with...to continue being the same man that Michael is proud of and respects."

A.J. then said "Since you put it that way Elizabeth...you're right...you're absolutely right and I want to be the type of man not only that you would be proud of but being the type of man my grandparents and my father would be proud of."

Elizabeth then said "Knowing Edward, Lila and Alan if they were all here right now they would have been proud to see the man you have become and that is why if you self-destruct now you would go back to being the same old A.J. that you were before and not only would you be letting a lot of people down...you would be letting me down."

A.J. then looks at Elizabeth longingly until he says "I know I definitely do not want to go back to being the man that I was before...the man who shot his own father in the back...the man who almost killed his own brother not once but twice and the man who kidnapped his own son." A.J. then said "Elizabeth now I know what I have to do."

Elizabeth then said "A.J. what are you going to do?"

A.J. then said "I think it's time...that it is finally time to take a look at my priorities and realize that there are other things besides ELQ because Connie even though she may have destroyed any chance I have of getting ELQ back...I think I should start my own company away from ELQ and as a matter of a fact I will."

Elizabeth then of course is shocked by the fact that A.J. wants to start his own company as she asks him "Are you sure this is what you want to do A.J.?"

A.J. kisses Elizabeth as he takes her into his arms as he says to her "It is about time I move on from ELQ even though it's been my obsession for practically my whole life because it was all I ever thought about...all I ever cared about until not only did Michael come back into my life but since you entered my life Elizabeth I realized there are other things that I should focus on and that building my own company from the ground up gives me a chance to do just that."

A.J. then said to Elizabeth "I really want to continue to rebuild my life not just with you and Michael but with my family and with everyone else but also I do want to eventually build a family with you Elizabeth."

Those words completely take Elizabeth by surprise as she was definitely not expecting A.J. to say that completely shocking her into silence as she eventually ends up processing what A.J. just said as she then said "A.J. I really don't know what to say especially given not just your past but my own especially and I'm afraid that if we ever got married one day I feel like I would hurt you in some way or that you would hurt me in some way."

A.J. then said "Elizabeth there is no way that you could ever hurt me and I know you are no saint and I know I'm no saint either...we've both made mistakes...done things we aren't proud of but the main thing is...is that we've grown from that and because of it we're much stronger people and Elizabeth I would love nothing more than to marry you some day."

A.J. then said "Plus your boys Cam and Aiden I've already grown so close to them that I already see them as my own...and I've seen you with Michael and just how close you two are with one another."

Elizabeth then said "Michael is your son...and he's important to you just like how he is important to me." Elizabeth then said "So A.J. just what are you going to name your company?"

A.J. then smiles at Elizabeth as he says "A.J.Q. Enterprises...A stands for Alan after myself and my father...J stands for James since that's my middle name and Q standing for Quartermaine but since I'm starting A.J.Q. I have to let Michael know about it but if it hadn't been for you being in my corner only Lord knows where I would be."

Elizabeth and A.J. end up kissing even more until Cam and Aiden end up running downstairs into the living room saying "Mommy and A.J. sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage and then comes Mommy and A.J. in a baby carriage." Elizabeth and A.J. then end up playfully running after Cam and Aiden chasing them all over the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Quartermaine Mansion)**

A.J. and Elizabeth are spending quality time together in the living room when Tracy comes into the living room seeing A.J. and Elizabeth all lovey-dovey with one another when Tracy says "For a loser A.J. especially after losing ELQ I would have thought that you would self-destruct right now by diving head-first into a bottle or perhaps delve into kidnapping or murder."

A.J. then said to Tracy "You know Aunt Tracy...I realized that I don't need ELQ anymore because there are other things that are important to me that I'm going to focus on from now on but also Aunt Tracy you have ELQ back...it's what you've always wanted right? And you have it because I don't want ELQ to define who I am anymore because I am going to forge my own legacy by starting my own company away from ELQ!"

Tracy is completely shocked and surprised until she says "None of that matters A.J. because it will only be a matter of time before you fail and when you do you will go back to wanting ELQ back."

A.J. then said to Tracy "I won't fail at starting my own company and why? Because I'm motivated now more than ever to not only succeed but thrive away from ELQ and when I forge my own legacy Aunt Tracy I will do it not only to show you but to show everyone that I'll succeed in spite of all you naysayers." A.J. then said to Tracy "As for my company that I'm starting I'm calling it A.J.Q. Enterprises and A.J.Q. will be better than ELQ ever was."

Tracy laughs skeptically making fun of AJ as she says "Oh that'll be the day!"

Tracy then said to Elizabeth "Never too late to cut your losses and run in the other direction because it won't be too long before my reprobate of a nephew self-destructs if he hasn't already because A.J. has and always will be a loser."

Elizabeth then defends A.J. to Tracy by saying to Tracy "Your nephew has already shown me that he is not the same A.J. that he used to be and that he has nothing left to prove to you or to anyone else because he has changed not to mention he is rebuilding his life starting over again even after you took away ELQ he realized that it was time to move on from ELQ and AJQ when it becomes a success oh don't worry I'll be right along for the ride."

Elizabeth then defends A.J. some more to Tracy before finally shutting Tracy up when she brings up Tracy's sons Ned and Dillon and Tracy's granddaughter Brook-Lynn obviously hitting nerves with Tracy as she keeps quiet. Tracy then leaves the living room seething as A.J. then admires that Elizabeth defended him with such love and passion especially to his own aunt.

Elizabeth then said "I would do anything for you A.J. you should know that by now!" A.J. then kisses Elizabeth over and over again until he says "Don't I know it!"

Michael then ends up walking into the Quartermaine Mansion walking into the living room where he sees his father A.J. and Elizabeth as Elizabeth then says to Michael "It's good that you're here Michael because apparently your father has news for you."

A.J. then said "Son the reason why I asked you here...is because instead of getting ELQ back I realized that it's time to move on from ELQ and by moving on I mean starting my own company away from ELQ and Michael I was hoping if you would come on board?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Quartermaine Mansion)**

A.J. then said to Michael "Well son...do you want to come on board? Do you want to join your old man at AJQ Enterprises?"

Michael then said to A.J. "Of course I do A.J., I would love nothing better than to work with you at AJQ and I know it won't be the same like working at ELQ even though it is our family legacy we can build a new family legacy at AJQ so count me in." A.J. is really happy that Michael is going to be joining him at A.J.'s new company that Elizabeth then said "Well since A.J. you are starting your own company from the ground up it begs the question of what you want your company to be based around?"

A.J. then said to Elizabeth "I haven't even thought about that and plus we need investors and financial backers too." Michael then said "A.J. we should go into either the multimedia business or the cosmetics business or the oil business."

A.J. then said "You know what Michael...you actually might be on to something here...you know what I've got it...we're going to go into the multimedia business which means expanding AJQ's reach not only into media/entertainment outlets but also through state of the art technology."

Elizabeth then said "This is great...not only seeing a father and son working side by side but also seeing you A.J. in business mode...seeing you not give up on making AJQ a success."

A.J. then said "Well Elizabeth I have you to thank for that because you are partly the reason for why I'm starting AJQ to begin with...no you really inspired me to start a new chapter in my life and the new chapter being my future with not only Michael and you by my side but the future being AJQ."

Just when Elizabeth, Michael and AJ are celebrating in the living room Monica ends up walking into the living room as she wonders why the 3 of them are celebrating as A.J. lets Monica in on his good news that he is starting his new company AJQ away from ELQ following in his grandfather's footsteps by forging his own legacy starting his own empire from the ground up.

Monica then said to A.J. "You know A.J. your father, your grandfather, your grandmother and your sister would all be proud of you just like how I am right now." A.J. then said "There isn't a day that doesn't go by that I don't think about Dad, Grandfather, Grandmother, Emily and even Jason too because of the fact that if they were to see me now they would see me as a new man a man who is not only worthy of their love but also their respect too."

Right on cue Alice ends up walking into the living room by saying "Mr. A.J., Michael, Elizabeth and Monica there's a problem..."

Out of nowhere Franco who is now out of the hospital brain tumor removed and all walks into the Quartermaine Mansion completely shocking all of them into silence as Franco looks at all of them with seemingly no emotion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Quartermaine Mansion**

Franco walks into the Quartermaine Mansion walking into the living room after being released from the hospital having his brain tumor removed from his head seemingly looking at Monica, A.J., Elizabeth, Michael and Alice with seemingly no emotion whatsoever. Franco pretends like they aren't even in the room until he goes for the scotch that is sitting on the table trying to drink it until Monica then says "Hello Franco."

Franco then said "Oh you're talking to me?" Franco then said to Monica "Monica why don't you do me a favor and just don't say anything to me and the rest goes for all of you." A.J. then said "Franco we know your life was destroyed because of the fact that Kiki is not your daughter but that she's Silas' daughter but Franco if there is anyone who you want to make pay for it...then make Ava pay."

Franco then said angrily "Don't worry A.J. I intend too but at the same time I never asked for nor do I want or need your opinion." Franco then out of nowhere says to Elizabeth "You know if I were you...I would just leave this house right now because my so-called brother here is going to hurt you if he hasn't already."

Elizabeth is clearly surprised by Franco's behaviour until she brings him down a peg by saying "Franco...it's not your call and besides I am actually wanted in this house unlike you who destroys everything that he touches killing and calling it art." Franco then gets agitated really quickly as the surgery to remove the tumor has made Franco more or less a different person in the sense of being more angry, more combative and emotionless.

Franco then says to Michael "You know Michael...I actually feel bad for you because see at least with Kiki she hasn't cut you out of her life unlike me especially after she found out that I wasn't her father...I would have made a damn good father but Michael do promise me one thing and that is to keep your eye on her."

Michael then said "Oh don't worry I will." Franco then looks at Alice as he says to her "Where's my stuff?"

Alice then said "It's in your room but if you want Ms. Jerome's stuff out of this house then it will be my pleasure." Franco then said "Oh yes and if she comes back Alice then I personally want you to kick her out better yet I'll do the honors myself especially after she made a fool out of me."

Franco then leaves the living room keeping Monica, Michael, Elizabeth, A.J. and Alice on edge as Franco goes upstairs to his room.

A.J. then said "I see the surgery has left Franco somewhat of a changed man...I would really hate to be Ava that's for sure but then again I could really care less especially when I have AJQ to focus on and not to mention I have everything I could ever want." A.J. obviously looking at Michael and Elizabeth while he said that as Michael then says "A.J. I have to get going because I have to go and figure out just where I stand with Kiki."

A.J. then said "By all means son...but we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Michael then says goodbye to Alice, Elizabeth, A.J. and his grandmother Monica as he ends up leaving the mansion and as soon as he leaves Monica ends up going upstairs to retire for the night.

A.J. then said "You know Elizabeth...I was thinking how about if you maybe would like to spend the night here with me again?"

Elizabeth then said "A.J. you drive a hard bargain...I'm really tempted but I have to get going too."

A.J. then said "I really wish you would stay but who knows maybe next time you can but tell the boys that I send my love and I can't wait to hang out with them."

Elizabeth then said "Maybe next time and don't worry I will." Elizabeth and A.J. share one hot passionate intense kiss before she ends up leaving the mansion leaving A.J. to make a mysterious phone call to an investor for AJQ.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Metro Court Hotel Restaurant**

A.J. is at the Metro Court Hotel in the restaurant having lunch when he gets on the phone talking to his mysterious investor that is backing him when it comes to starting his new company AJQ.

A.J. then says "It's been a long time hasn't it?" The mystery investor then says "Yes it sure has A.J. and if anyone understands what you're going through in terms of getting out from underneath the family it's me and I just want you to know that you have my support in this venture 100%."

A.J. then says "You have no idea how much this means to me Jimmy Lee..." The mystery investor is A.J.'s uncle Edward's estranged son Tracy's half-brother Jimmy Lee Holt that A.J. was talking to on the phone. Jimmy Lee then says "A.J. I just want you to understand that the reason why I'm choosing to help you out with your new start-up company AJQ is not because I'm looking for any kind of job but I just believe in the fact that your company will take our family into the future and besides if it means screwing my big sister Tracy in the process then I'm all for it."

A.J. then said "Jimmy Lee...just know that you won't regret investing your money into AJQ and this is something that Grandfather would have wanted...for me to start my own company."

Jimmy Lee then said "I will always regret the way things were with Dad and me...even up to the end but my way of making up for it is by helping you out but A.J. you can't let anyone know that it was me that helped you...at least not until the time is right."

A.J. then said "Don't worry...Jimmy Lee no one will know that you're my mystery investor at least not until the time is right."

A.J. then hangs up the phone and when he does Carly overheard his phone call. A.J. then said "Eavesdrop much Carly?" A.J. then said "You were listening in on my private conversation?"

Carly then said "Yes because it seems A.J. that you managed to rope your uncle into your new business venture by having him back you but all I need to say is that your uncle is going to regret backing you and why A.J.? Because you're a loser, you lost ELQ and not to mention you are probably going to crash AJQ into the ground before it even starts but the one I'm worried about is our son."

A.J. then said "Michael believe it or not actually believes in me so much so that we're going to be working together side by side at AJQ but I feel that now that I have Michael by my side working with me that Carly there is nothing that you can do to change that because if you do...let's just say our son will be one to distance himself even more away from you and Sonny which is pretty much a win in my book."

Carly and A.J. then begin to snark at each other even more until Duke Lavery comes into the Metro Court restaurant when A.J. signals Duke to come over to the table with Carly leaving but not before she sarcastically wishes A.J. luck on his new company that being AJQ.

Duke then comes up to A.J. as he says "A.J. I wondered if you called me over because you want to talk strategy in trying to get ELQ back because if anything I don't know how much longer I'm going to be in a job now that Tracy is back at the helm."

A.J. then said "Forget about Tracy...Duke because what I'm about to offer you is even better...what I'm offering you is a chance to work for me but this time at my new company AJQ."

A.J. then said "That's right Duke...I'm following in my grandfather's footsteps by starting my own company from the ground up and Michael is already coming on board but what I'm saying Duke is that I need you so Duke will you please come work for me at AJQ?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Elizabeth's House**

Elizabeth is with Cam and Aiden as she tells the boys to get ready for dinner as Cam then says to Elizabeth "Mommy when is A.J. coming for dinner?" Aiden then says the same thing to Elizabeth in unison as Elizabeth then says to them both "A.J. should be here very soon."

Cam then says "Good because I really want to show A.J. my new video game and I really want him to play with me."

Aiden then says "Hey...I wanna play too!" Cam then says "You can't...you're too young anyway."

Aiden then says "Am not!" Cam then says "Are too!" Cam and Aiden are fighting until Elizabeth then says "That's enough Cam...apologize to your brother right now and Cam you'll let Aiden play or else I'll tell A.J. not to play with you."

Cam then apologizes to Aiden as the doorbell rings. Elizabeth then goes running to the door to answer it as she says "I'm coming."

Elizabeth then answers the door as she opens the door to A.J. who is standing there with flowers and all smiling at Elizabeth who smiles back as she lets A.J. inside. A.J. then gives her the flowers by saying "These are for you." Elizabeth then says "Thank you!"

Cam and Aiden then see A.J. as they say "A.J. you're here." The boys end up running into A.J.'s arms greeting him with hugs as A.J. hugs them right back as Cam then says "A.J. I have a new video game and I was hoping if you could play with me and Aiden."

A.J. then says "Only if that's okay with your mother." A.J. then looks to Elizabeth who says "After dinner."

A.J., Elizabeth, Cam and Aiden eventually end up having dinner and after all is said and done Cam then asks A.J. by saying "A.J. I was wondering if you're going to marry my mommy now because if you are then I will be so happy if you do considering my daddy isn't around for me and Aiden."

This completely takes both A.J. and Elizabeth by surprise especially Elizabeth but A.J. then says to Cam "I would like to marry your mother some day but for right now it would be better if we could still be friends...we are still friends aren't we buddy?" Cam then nods his head as A.J. then says "I know your father isn't around or hasn't been around for you and your brother as you may like but even though I don't know your father all that well I do know Lucky loves both you and Aiden very much and if he could be here right now he would tell you that himself but I am sure your father misses you just as much as you miss him."

Elizabeth then says "I'm sorry about that A.J., I know that Cam still takes Lucky's leaving town pretty hard and I guess he was projecting on to you because you have been a father figure to both him and Aiden for a good while now."

A.J. then says "It's no problem Elizabeth...I mean I couldn't even be a father to my own son Michael especially when he was growing up but I thank God that I am now but even more so I love Cam and Aiden as if they were my own and not only because they are important to you but because they are a part of you and I am so grateful to have you all in my life."

Elizabeth and A.J. then kiss in front of Cam and Aiden as A.J. then says to Cam "Now just where is this new video game of yours? Maybe you and your brother can lead me to it."

A.J., Cam and Aiden then end up going upstairs to Cam's room to play his video game as Elizabeth is watching them seeing her boys as happy as they've ever been but also she's smiling because no one has ever made her feel this happy in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Kelly's**

A.J. is at Kelly's having lunch when A.J. begins to have a flashback and in this flashback A.J. is at Dr. Obrecht's clinic in Switzerland when A.J. is talking to Dr. Obrecht as A.J. then says "I was wondering Doctor if you would help me in starting over?"

Dr. Obrecht then said "I'll help you A.J. Quartermaine but for a price...I'll help you if you decide that you will help our cause."

A.J. then says "What cause would that be?" Dr. Obrecht just smiles evilly as she doesn't answer A.J. and needless to say A.J. ends up being taken away by the clinic's orderlies who end up taking A.J. by force into one of the other rooms at the clinic when they are holding A.J. down by restraining him to a bed as A.J. yells out in pain saying "What are you doing to me? HELP ME...!"

Dr. Obrecht then said "Resistance is pretty much futile." Dr. Obrecht then ends up sedating A.J. by sticking a needle into A.J.'s neck as the effects begin to take effect on A.J. as he ends up passing out.

Dr. Obrecht then began to perform experiments on A.J. as the flashback ends as A.J. snaps himself back into reality as A.J. then says to himself "I honestly never thought that I would remember especially when I was doing everything in my power to forget."

Elizabeth then comes into Kelly's as she completely takes A.J. by surprise putting her hands over his eyes as she says "Doing everything in your power to forget what?"

A.J. of course lies about the flashback that he just had as he covers up by saying "Doing everything in my power to forget that I don't run ELQ anymore and that what I need to focus on building AJQ from the ground up but besides enough about me Elizabeth how was your day?"

Elizabeth then said "Other than being at the hospital helping people...saving lives...nothing really."

But just when A.J. and Elizabeth are about to talk more Nikolas walks into Kelly's with Britt and the situation gets even more awkward as A.J. looks at Nikolas with a stern look. Meanwhile Elizabeth looks at Britt almost with a displeasurable look on his face as Elizabeth then says "Britt just what are you doing with Nikolas?"

Nikolas then says "Elizabeth I don't think that really matters and besides Elizabeth if I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous."

Elizabeth then says "Please...I'm not jealous of Britt... Nikolas because as you can see I'm with A.J. and not only that but we're happy as happy as I've ever been with anyone but I know Britt...Nikolas...mostly what you're capable of and I just don't want to see you get taken for a ride."

Nikolas then said "Elizabeth I could say the same thing for you when it comes to A.J. because you should know what he's capable of but most importantly I'm surprised he hasn't self-destructed yet especially after losing ELQ because he's been so apparently obsessed with ELQ and I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Britt and A.J. then of course try to keep the peace as A.J. then says "Elizabeth can we just go...it's obvious that being here is only going to do more harm than good." Britt then said "Yes Elizabeth...listen to your boyfriend because he's actually right about one thing."

A.J. then looks at Britt sternly as Elizabeth is about to hit Britt but A.J. and Nikolas break them up as A.J. and Elizabeth end up leaving Kelly's as they are outside of Kelly's.

A.J. then said "What are you thinking?" A.J. obviously wants to know as Elizabeth can't even believe that A.J. is asking her that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Outside of Kelly's**

Elizabeth then says "A.J. I am not jealous of Nikolas and Britt but more or less I'm trying to protect Nikolas from Britt because A.J. you don't know her or you don't know what she's capable of and I just don't want to see Nikolas get hurt...besides you should know that he has been one of my oldest dearest friends and not to mention he was married to your sister Emily."

A.J. then said "I know all of that and it boggles my mind to think of what Em ever saw in Nikolas anyway...but Elizabeth at the same time it's not your responsibility to look after Nikolas...he's a big boy and if he wants to get involved with Britt then that's his business."

Elizabeth then said "A.J. how could you even say that? You know your sister Emily loved Nikolas and she loved him but that's not even the point right now...what is the point is that Britt gets off on hurting people or do I need to remind you what she did to Patrick or namely his daughter Emma?"

A.J. then said "No need Elizabeth...you do bring up an interesting point but at the same time to see you jump to his defense like that Elizabeth it does bother me considering the fact that he is still hung up on you even though he won't admit it but even I can see it Elizabeth."

Elizabeth then said "A.J. do you trust me?"

A.J. then said "Of course I do Elizabeth...how could you even ask me that?"

Elizabeth then said "Because of the fact that you're looking for something that isn't there and besides didn't I forgive you for sleeping with Carly even though we weren't technically together?"

A.J. then said "Yes you did Elizabeth and I'm grateful for that...really I am and I love you Elizabeth more than words can possibly say but at the same time I guess I am just jealous of Nikolas alright there I said it."

Elizabeth then said "A.J. there's no need to be jealous of Nikolas because even though you think he's still hung up on me...I am not hung up on him nor do I want to be with him...I chose you didn't I?"

Elizabeth then said "A.J. Quartermaine I love you and only you and the only man who I can see myself being with is you because you accept me for who I am flaws and all and you are always there for me whenever I need you to be."

A.J. then looks at Elizabeth with a loving look on his face as he says to her "I don't know how lucky I am Elizabeth to have you in my life but I am really just so grateful that you are in my life and I promise Elizabeth that I will never take that or you for granted."

Elizabeth then says "Awwww A.J. ever so the romantic."

A.J. then kisses Elizabeth as he tells her that he is sorry for ever doubting her or for even trying to doubt her now and that the only woman who has his whole heart now is her as they end up leaving Kelly's but little do they know that just outside of Kelly's they were being watched by a mysterious person.

The mysterious person comes out of the shadows and says "A.J., A.J. what am I going to do with you?"

The mysterious person is revealed to be Jerry Jacks. Jerry is back in Port Charles but just what does he want with A.J. and does he still have Robin?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Pier 52**

A.J. is on Pier 52 and when he gets there he ends up flashing back to the time when he first came back to Port Charles back last year and he & Michael were reunited for the first time in years talking to one another and then afterwards having that run in with Carly on Pier 52 on Halloween night. But then A.J. snaps out of it as A.J. gets a rather mysterious call on his cell phone as A.J. picks up his phone saying "Hello!"

The voice on the other end says "A.J. Quartermaine...you thought that you'd heard the last of me."

A.J. then said "Who is this?" The voice on the other end says "A.J. you know darn well who is this or do you need a reminder?"

A.J. then said "Jerry Jacks...what the hell do you want? Why are you calling me?"

Jerry is in an undisclosed location somewhere in Port Charles specifically in a warehouse with Robin being stashed away in another room while Jerry is on the phone with A.J.

Jerry then said "Well A.J. I require your services and believe me A.J. you do not want to turn me down!"

A.J. then said "And what if I do turn you down?"

Jerry then said "Oh I don't think Elizabeth or Michael will be too thrilled with our connection or should I say our association."

A.J. then said "You leave Elizabeth and Michael out of this."

A.J. then said "I'm no longer that man anymore Jerry...I've turned my life around and the last thing that I need to do is do anything that could either get me arrested or have everyone that I love turn their back on me again."

A.J. then said "Yes I made the worst mistake of my life helping you steal that Dead Man's Hand right out from under your own father and what you had me do after that was even worse."

Jerry then said "Oh please spare me the humanity...you did what you were told...you didn't have a choice."

A.J. then said "I did have a choice and I chose wrong and because of it...it's something I still live with every single day...I have to live with what I've done unlike you Jerry who is lacking of any morality!"

Jerry then said "Enough...A.J. I need you to help me with my latest assignment...now will you help me or not? Or do I need to pay Elizabeth or Michael a visit and tell them just what it is you've done?"

A.J. then said "I'll take my chances Jerry." A.J. hung up on Jerry as A.J. realizes that he needs to tell Elizabeth and Michael the truth about his past connection to Jerry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Quartermaine Mansion**

A.J. is at the mansion in the living room when he gets on the phone and says "Michael how soon can you get over here?"

Michael then says "I can be at the house as soon as possible but A.J. I wonder what's the big emergency?"

A.J. then said "Son there is something that I should've told you a long time ago but I kept my mouth shut because I was afraid of how you would react to what I did and since you said not to keep secrets it is time I come clean."

Michael then said "I'm on my way."

A.J. is flashing back not only to his time of being at Obrecht's clinic in Switzerland but also Obrecht performing experiments on A.J. against his will even though he had no idea what he was signing himself up for because Obrecht lied to him saying that what he was doing was for a good cause and that if he contributed to the cause he would be free to live the rest of his life in peace at the clinic but that if he wanted to leave he could. Then A.J. flashed back to when he helped Jerry Jacks to steal The Dead Man's Hand but then flashed back to after he helped Jerry that A.J. got himself roped into espionage.

A.J. then said to himself "How will Michael or even Elizabeth for that matter be able to forgive me for what I've done?"

Michael eventually finds his way to the mansion entering the mansion through the terrace which was the way Jason would always enter the mansion as Michael hugs A.J. saying "So A.J. what was so important that I had to come to the mansion?"

A.J. then said "You might wanna sit down for this Michael because what I have to say...you might just hate me or wish you never accepted me into your life?"

Michael says "You're starting to worry me..."

A.J. then said "Well Michael what I have to say...I should have told you as soon as I came back to town but I kept it secret because I felt like if I told you...you would not only be ashamed of me but that you would hate me."

A.J. then says "Well Michael as you know the man that I used to be...I did awful things...horrible despicable things but nothing as despicable as helping Jerry Jacks steal a deck of cards from Jerry's father... Jax's father called the Dead Man's Hand and needless to say Jerry's father lost the will to live so in a way I'm indirectly responsible for John Jacks' death but also I got roped into espionage on top of it."

A.J. then said "I'm definitely not proud of the things I've done and Michael you know as well as anyone that I've changed...that I'm no longer the man I used to be and that I've turned my life around but I just thought that you should know."

Michael then said "A.J. I'm really glad you told me even though I will never understand why you would help Jerry Jacks because the man is a psychopath but I forgive you but A.J. do you have any other secrets that you're keeping from me?"

A.J. then said "Yes as a matter of a fact there is just one more...that during my time away from Port Charles...that you know how I was staying at that Swiss clinic...well needless to say that I was a guinea pig for experiments against my will but I didn't even know they were happening until they happened but that there was this woman there who conducted all of it...her name was Dr. Obrecht."

Michael then said "Well A.J. I am glad that that's the end of all of your secrets and I know it wasn't easy to unburden yourself but I am glad that you did."

A.J. then said "I am glad that you would understand but I don't think Elizabeth will."

Michael then said "I mean come on A.J. you know Elizabeth...she's not only great but she's loving, she's caring and not to mention she has made her fair share of mistakes so I have no doubt that if you are honest with her like how you have been with me then she'll definitely understand."

A.J. then said "I want to believe that she can but Michael it seems your old man isn't what you thought."

Michael then said "A.J. you are no saint...yes you have made mistakes but the main thing is...is that you changed and that you are no longer the man you used to be and you own up to your mistakes...definitely something the old A.J. wouldn't have done."

A.J. then says "You're damn right but I'm going to have to tell Elizabeth."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Elizabeth's House**

A.J. comes by the house as A.J. asks Elizabeth about Cam and Aiden. Elizabeth then said "The boys are with my Gram...so we have the whole house to ourselves."

Elizabeth kisses A.J. as A.J. kisses her as A.J. says "Before we get ahead of ourselves Elizabeth...what I have to tell you is something that I should've told you a long time ago but I held off in fact I should've told you as soon as we first started seeing each other."

Elizabeth then said "This sounds serious A.J."

A.J. then said "That's because it is Elizabeth and trust me as soon as you learn this about me...I'm afraid that you may even hate me perhaps you may never even want to see me again."

Elizabeth then said "A.J. we've been through worse...I mean I forgave you after learning that you slept with Carly so just how bad could this be?"

A.J. then said "You know what Elizabeth...I'm just going to say it...back then Elizabeth you know about the man I used to be and about all the awful, horrible things I did well there's a few other things I did that I'm not proud of...things you don't even know...things no one else knows except for Michael."

A.J. then said "You know Jerry Jacks?"

Elizabeth then said "Yes I do...you don't need to remind me of the things that that man has done."

A.J. then said "Needless to say Elizabeth...do you know about the Dead Man's Hand?"

Elizabeth then said "Unfortunately all too well because of Ewen...but what do you have to do with the Dead Man's Hand?"

A.J. then said "Elizabeth well Jerry was the one who stole the Dead Man's Hand from his own father but that he had help in doing it...I helped him Elizabeth...I helped Jerry to steal the Dead Man's Hand and needless to say Jerry's father lost the will to live. Even though Ewen killed Jerry's father and Jerry apparently watched well I'm indirectly responsible for Jerry's father's death because if I hadn't helped Jerry to steal those cards in the first place perhaps Jerry's father would still be alive right now but somehow Jerry got me involved in espionage after that."

A.J. then said "Elizabeth there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about it but also that while I was away...when I was supposedly dead...I was in a Swiss clinic and needless to say that I was used as a guinea pig while the doctor who conducted these experiments on me she conducted them against my will but I had no idea she was even performing them until they happened."

Elizabeth is in shock as she can't even speak until it wears off and when it does she says to A.J. "I can understand why you did the things you did but how could you help Jerry? Like you had to know just what kind of a psychopath he really is...that he not only held this town hostage in terms of the water supply poisoning it but ransomed the cure for 88 million but also that he held up the Metro Court holding it hostage for 12 hours and at that time I was pregnant with Jake."

A.J. then said "I didn't know all of that...but now that I do Elizabeth I realize just what Jerry is all about not that I didn't before but what you have to understand Elizabeth is that I was a different man back then...I was dead inside and not to mention I guess I just didn't care about anything back then except myself."

Elizabeth then said "Still that's no excuse A.J."

A.J. then said "I know that now Elizabeth believe me I do but you know about the man I am now Elizabeth...yes I am no saint and yes I've made mistakes a bucket load of them to last me a lifetime but Elizabeth I changed not only because I wanted to change but I also wanted to prove myself not only to Michael but to everyone else which includes you."

Elizabeth then said "I know you've changed and I've seen it but A.J. this is just too much for me to handle right now."

A.J. then said "I can understand that Elizabeth believe me I can and I know I should've told you sooner but I know that if I had told you back then...you wouldn't have wanted to have anything to do with me much like now and I gotta ask if this means we're over?"

Elizabeth pauses for a second until she tells A.J. "No we aren't over A.J. and I still love you but as far as forgiving you goes...yes I forgive you but A.J. it's just that we promised one another that we wouldn't keep any more secrets from one another and you broke that promise."

A.J. then said "I know Elizabeth...I know...but I am telling you that I will try Elizabeth that's right that I will try from here on out to be the type of man that you not only need but deserve because all I can do is not only show you but try."

A.J. then comes up from behind Elizabeth as he kisses her shoulder blades all the way up to kissing her neck as she is moaning but letting out a sigh as A.J. then said "I am grateful that you were able to find it in your heart to forgive me again even though I don't deserve it but Elizabeth I will tell you that Jerry Jacks is alive because he contacted me on my phone last night."

Elizabeth then said "Wait a minute A.J., how could Jerry be alive? The man is dead...you weren't here...he died in a boat explosion."

A.J. then said "Apparently not...apparently Jerry is alive and well and he contacted me no doubt using a disposable phone...one that is untraceable but he did say that he's somewhere in Port Charles but that he threatened me into going along with him again."

Elizabeth then said "And I hope to God A.J. that you said no."

A.J. then said "Of course I did Elizabeth because I'm not that man anymore...I'm trying to turn my life around...I'm building my own empire by starting my own company of AJQ not only that but I have you...I have Michael...my mother...my whole life and reputation that I've built up to this point...all of it would be for nothing if I chose to go along with Jerry again."

Elizabeth then said "If Jerry is here...then it begs the question of whether or not he will go after me or go after Michael or anyone else because you said no to him or because you told us the truth taking away his leverage that he had over you?"

A.J. then said "Let him try Elizabeth because if he does...then I might just be the one to finally end Jerry Jacks once and for all."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Quartermaine Mansion**

A.J. is in the living room when he watches Franco and Ava go at it as they are arguing about the fact that Ava lied to Franco about Kiki being his daughter and that she is really Silas' daughter. Franco said "Get out Ava...get the hell out...not only did you lie to me but you lied to everyone and Kiki is not even my daughter!"

Ava then said "Franco...let's not forget that I hold your proxy that's right your 10% voting shares in ELQ so if you kick me and Kiki out of here then there go your shares."

Franco then said "Oh don't you worry about that Ava because as you can see I've recovered from my brain surgery...my tumor is gone and I'm in full control of my faculties now which means I no longer need you to hold my proxy because I'm making sure to take it all back especially with Diane representing me."

A.J. then said "You know what Franco if I were you...I would get rid of her the sooner the better but as for Kiki she is the only one who I feel sorry for."

Franco then said "Not that I like to agree with you A.J. ever...but Ava it seems my misbegotten brother here has a point but instead of me being the one to kick you out I think I'll let Alice do that."

A.J. then called for Alice as Alice came in as Franco then said "Alice can you please do the honors in kicking Ava out please?"

Alice then said "Certainly Mr. Franco!"

Alice eventually packs up all of Ava's belongings and throws them all out of the house kicking Ava out but then A.J. asks Franco just what he plans to do about Kiki and Morgan.

Franco then said "I don't know A.J. but your mother is the one who owns this house any way right so why are you even asking me?" Franco then said "Monica will probably let them stay or they will have to leave but in any event I just really want to move on all right."

A.J. tries to talk to Franco again but Franco jumps down A.J.'s throat telling him not to get involved in his business as he storms out of the living room in a rage but nevertheless A.J. tries to get his mind off of Franco as he is focusing on building up his company AJQ.

Tracy then comes into the living room as she says "A.J. so are you going to tank your company AJQ before it even gets off the ground? Because if you do that then you will definitely prove just what I've been saying about you is true...that you're not only a loser but a complete failure."

A.J. then said "As much as you would like the satisfaction of seeing me hit bottom Tracy...I'm desperate to get AJQ off the ground and why? To prove to all of you as well as myself that I can forge my own empire...my own legacy and that I don't need ELQ to do that anymore but as for AJQ itself Tracy I have a great benefactor backing me but I have other investors who I am planning to get on board but when I do Tracy...I plan on bringing ELQ to its knees."

Tracy then laughs as she scoffs saying "How do you plan on doing that? And just who would be stupid enough to invest with you?"

A.J. then said "Wouldn't you like to know Tracy but unfortunately for you Tracy my mysterious benefactor specifically told me that he doesn't want his identity revealed until the time is right but he did tell me to tell you that by the time you realize who he is...it'll be too late because it is the last person who you'd expect."

A.J. walks out of the living room acting all smug as Tracy is secretly plotting AJ's downfall as far as AJQ goes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**General Hospital**

Elizabeth is hard at work when A.J. comes by the hospital coming off the elevator with flowers in tow while Elizabeth is at the front desk as she sees A.J. coming off the elevator with his flowers as A.J. happens to walk over toward her.

A.J. said "These are for a very beautiful lady and she happens to be the love of my life." Elizabeth then said "Who are they for if I may ask?" A.J. then said "They are for my girlfriend and let me just be the first one to say that I did this for her because I want her to not only to see that she means everything to me but also to show her as well as everyone else just how much I really love her and only her."

Elizabeth then smiles at A.J. who is also lighting up as they kiss and A.J. then said to her "So Elizabeth are you free this evening? Because if you are...I have something very special planned for us and believe me what I have planned is something that I'm hoping that you'll really love."

Elizabeth then said "For you A.J. I'll see what I can do but as far as surprises go A.J. flattery won't get you anywhere because if this is a part of your plan to butter me up then..."

A.J. then said "I wouldn't dream of it Nurse Webber because see I have other ways of persuasion..."

Elizabeth then said "A.J. you should go before Epiphany comes because if she sees us here together like this..."

A.J. then said "Good point Elizabeth so I'll call you later then." Elizabeth then said "Okay but as far as this evening goes I'll let you know."

A.J. and Elizabeth kiss one last time and A.J. leaves the hospital but as soon as he does A.J. gets another mysterious phone call from Jerry who is somehow in Port Charles hiding out.

A.J. is on his cellphone as he says "What do you want Jerry?" Jerry then said "I told you A.J. that I would be back but as far as telling Michael and Elizabeth the truth about our connection and about just how far it dates back...bad move on your end."

A.J. then said "No Jerry I took away all your leverage and now you have no power over me anymore." Jerry then said "Are you sure about that A.J.? Because if you are...then let's put your little theory to the test because you see since you told Michael and Elizabeth the truth about helping me to steal The Dead Man's Hand you also told them about the espionage that you were involved in?"

A.J. then said "So what if I did?" Jerry then said "A.J. do you forget what self-preservation is...see if you don't help me with this next assignment that I have for you...proof of you committing espionage goes straight to the Justice Department but also you'll be arrested for your troubles...no trial because you'll be convicted very quickly and I think businesses frown upon that don't they?"

A.J. knows now that Jerry has him right where he wants him as A.J. then says "Not that I have a choice Jerry where are you?"

Jerry then said "Oh A.J. that's for me to know and you to find out but in any event I'm just pulling your strings...we're going to meet when I say we meet but as for where...we're going to meet at Pier 52...I think that's the same pier your brother Jason was killed!"

A.J. then said "You son of a bitch...you know what fine I'll meet you and then after I am through with your little job then we'll truly be done with one another once and for all!"

Jerry then cuts off the phone call hanging up on A.J.

**Pier 52**

A.J. eventually gets to Pier 52 and when he does A.J. is standing there waiting and waiting as he is admiring the harbor watching the boats come in when Jerry sneaks up from behind A.J. as he says "A.J. Quartermaine we meet again after all these years...it's been a long time."

A.J. turns around to come face to face with Jerry Jacks as he said "Well Jerry...why bring me all the way out here? No what I don't even want to know...just tell me why you brought me here? What's this assignment that you want me to do?"

Jerry then gets an evil smile on his face as he said "I thought that you would never ask!"


End file.
